1-800-Mean-One-Thing
by JustThatGirlo
Summary: "You should just be yourself," Massie said to Derrick. "Right now you're someone else." Based off Drake's song Hotline Bling


So, hey to anyone who might be reading this! Please give me reviews and constructive critism and just let me know what you think. Disclaimer: I'm not used to the format that most ff writers use so please don't hold that against me. In sorry this story looks weird. Disclaimer 2: I do not own Drake's song _Hotline Bling or the clique series._ I hugly suggest listening to this song while reading this, I think it makes the story better. I'm not really happy with how this turned out but I think if you listen to the song you get the feelings I was trying to portray. Also, I'm sorry that this isn't very descriptive, I will do better with future stories/chapters. Anyways thank y'all so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!

 _Itallic lyrics are Derrick_

underlined lyrics are Massie

8:04pm July 18th 2014

Derrick checks into the Hyatt hotel at MCO. He knows that ringing phone in his pocket is Massie, calling from Westchester. But he doesn't know that she isn't her usual self. She isn't feeling confident, or boisterous, or sassy. She's feeling alone, and needs love. But Derrick wasn't there for her. He was too busy trying to get signed. He hustles hard for a rich kid, and he needs to keep trying before he can get to the top. His love for Massie is undoubted. Although they've broken up due to Derrick's traveling, he will _always_ love her. And she will _always_ love him. But it won't _always_ be that simple.

 **Massie POV**

"It's Derrick! I can't get to the phone right now but leave me a message and I'll call you back...maybe."

"I've heard that stupid message too many times, Alicia. He's not going to answer me. I don't even know if he's in Orlando yet." I sighed. "Calm down Mass, he'll call you back. And if he doesn't, he is _not_ worth all this shit. You know that."

Alicia was right. If we aren't together anymore, I need to stop worrying about his every move.

"Whatever," I moaned. "Fine then. Call Claire and Cam, maybe they want to go to the club. Tell them to bring Josh."

12:57am July 19th 2014

"Pick up, you asshole!" Massie screamed at her iPhone. "It's Derrick! I can't get to the phone right now but leave me a message and I'll call you back...maybe."

This time, Massie left a message.

 **Hey Derrington, I hope everything's working out in Orlando. Remember when I used to call you late at night and we would talk and flirt for hours? I miss it. I miss you. Call soon.**

 _You used to call me on my cell phone_

 _Late night when you need my love_

And she hung up.

10:10pm December 1st 2014

Derrick had been writing songs for a while now and he hasn't blown up, but he's definitely gained some media coverage and respect from other artists. He lives in a penthouse in Southeast OTown, towards the Milennia side. He thinks of Massie once in a while, but he's quite occupied with the girls on his hands from his new found fame.

Derrick POV

As I sat down on the chaise my mom sent down from NY, I turned on the TV to watch E! News, which I hardly ever do, but I need to know about shit in the rap game and this channel has good celebrity news.

"Alessandra!" I called.

"What, babe?" she answered.

"Can you get the Moscato from above the fridge?"

"Yeah, do you want a glass?"

"No, just bring the bottle. Get the tequila too."

"Okayyyy..." she answered warily. "Someone's trying to get drunk tonight."

"Nah, I want to play Strip Never Have I Ever with you when the commercials come on."

"Really?" her eyes lit up. "I love that game!" she exclaimed while she took off her sweatshirt, wearing only a crop top that exposed her brown skin.

I laughed. "No, I'm trying to get shitfaced. But you can join if you want?"

Alessandra refused. "I have a shoot tomorrow morning and I can't show up hungover."

"Aww," I whined.

"Maybe I'll have just one glass though."

"Yessssss," I slurred, not even drunk yet.

But something on the TV sobered me up in a millisecond.

"Massie Block, wealthy socialite, is seen at Blck&White, a popular nightclub and bar in Atlantic City."

"Shut the fuck up. No way." I hissed at the TV. Massie never partied like that, she claimed it was trashy. But the headlines continued.

"In many photos she can be seen very close to British male model James Skendor. The two look quite cozy, don't you think?"

The other TV reported responsed,

"Yes they do, New couple alert perhaps? And Massie looks stunning as always in a pink and white ombre Herve Ledger bandage dress with Kate Spade accessories and silver Jimmy Choo heels on her feet.

I sat at the TV with my mouth open, blood boiling, in shock. "Who the fuck is James?" I accidentally uttered out loud. Allesandra was even more confused than me.

I focused on the picture of Massie. She looked more beautiful than when I left, as if that shit was possible.

Her skin was glowing and her hair was flying out on the dance floor.

"The real question is why do you care?" Ale asked but I could only ignore her as I texted Josh.

 _D: who tf is James and what is he doing with Massie_

 _J: man they've been dating for a month. You wouldnt know cause you never call her. You're too busy making records and shit._

 _D: tell her I'm sorry. But she should be with him, he looks like a douche._

 _J: sorry doesn't mean shit, Harrington. She's been heartbroken this whole time. You never answer her calls. How am I supposed to tell her that when you're in every magazine kissing some model? She doesn't want to hear your bullshit! Actually neither do I. You're too famous to be friends with us, I guess._

 _D: ur acting like you know Massie. You guys weren't even friends. She always called me because I knew what to say._

 _J: after you left she needed a shoulder to cry on which was me. I wouldn't be surprised if she fucking hates you._

 _J: I know exactly what happened you jealous dick. Ever since you left the city she got a reputation for herself. Everybody knows and you feel left out. She doesn't need you anymore_

 _D: that's a lie hotz. She doesn't need anyone else but me. She's told me that multiple times._

 _J: she also told me and james she was lying about that._

"No fucking way!" I screamed. Massie and I were tight, there was nothing getting through our bond.

Not music, not other relationships, _nothing_. But I knew she was slipping away. I hadn't talked to her in months.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" In rage I threw my phone against the wall, shattering the screen. "Shit," I cursed.

"Derrick calm down! Why do you care about Maddie so much?" Allesandra only made me feel worse. "Massie," I muttered. It's Massie."

"Tell me about her."

"No...its nothing...I'm fine." I lied

"Are you sure?" I could tell Ale was worried.

"Yeah...I'm just gonna go to bed. You coming?"

"Of course, only if you drive me to work in the morning." she teased

"Or you could take an Uber..." I suggested.

"...or I could take your Cadillac?"

"Whatever," I breathed

"Thanks babe." she murmured before she kissed me goodnight and slid into bed.

All I could think about was Massie.

 _Cause ever since I left the city, you_

 _Started wearing less and goin' out more_

 _Glasses of champagne out on the dance floor_

 _Hangin' with some girls I've never seen before._

 _Review?_


End file.
